L'amour nous guidera
by laurtess97
Summary: Song fic avec des chansons de One Direction. L'histoire de Bella et Edward revisité à ma manière. Mauvais résumé, mais venez lire ma fic... Faites votre avis. All humains
1. I should have kissed you (POV Bella)

**I Should Have Kissed You**

_I keep playing inside my head_

_All that you said to me_

_I lie away just to convince myself_

_This wasn't just a dream_

_Cause you were right here_

_And I should've taken the chance_

_But I got so scared_

_And I lost the moment again_

_It's all that I can think about, oh_

_You're all that I can think about_

Je me répète continuellement ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me dis que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air, que je ne suis pas importante à ses yeux, que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Parce qu'on est juste ici, et que je n'ai pas pris ma chance. Mais je suis apeurée et j'ai encore manqué le moment parfait. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser… Edward est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser.

Jessica m'a dit qu'il n'a jamais fait d'avance à personne, mais personne n'était certain qu'il était célibataire.

_Is your heart taken?_

_Is there somebody on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused_

_Just tell me, am I out of time?_

Est-ce que son cœur est pris ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un est présent dans son esprit ?

Je suis tellement confuse…. Il faut qu'il me le dise… Est-ce que j'ai encore le temps de prendre la place ?

_Is your heart taken?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away_

_When, when I Should Have Kissed You_

Est-ce que son cœur est pris ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pense de moi maintenant ?

Je l'aime trop, je suis incapable de le laisser…

Quand est-ce que je devrais l'embrasser ?

_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you_

Je devrais, oh… Je devrais l'embrasser…


	2. Your last first kiss (POV Edward)

_Baby I, I wanna know what you think when you're alone_

_Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh_

_We've been friends now for a while_

_Wanna know that when you smile_

_Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? __Oh oh_

Bella je veux savoir à quoi tu penses quand tu es seule…

Est-ce moi ? Est-ce que tu penses à moi ?

Ça fait un certain temps qu'on est amis, qu'on se parle en cours de bio. Je veux savoir à quoi tu penses quand tu souris.

Est-ce moi ? Est-ce que tu penses à moi ?

_Girl what you do?_

_Would you wanna stay if I were to say_

Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Voudrais-tu rester avec moi si je te le disais ?

_I wanna be last yeah_

_Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss_

_I wanna be first yeah_

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_

_And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah_

_Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss_

Je veux être le dernier. Bella laisses-moi être le dernier qui te donnera un premier baiser. Je veux être le premier à prendre cette place libre.

Seulement si tu le veux, je serai le dernier… si tu savais…

Bella laisses-moi te donner ton dernier premier baiser.

_Baby tell me what to change_

_I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you_

_What I wanted to tell you yeah_

_Maybe I just gotta wait_

_Maybe this is a mistake_

_I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah_

Bella dis-moi quoi changer.

J'ai peur que tu t'enfuies si je te dis mon secret. Peut-être que je dois attendre…

Peut-être que t'aimer n'est qu'une erreur.

Je suis fou de toi, Bella, comme un imbécile.

_Girl what would you do?_

_Would you wanna stay if I were to say_

Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Voudrais-tu rester avec moi si je te le disais ?

_I wanna be the last yeah_

_Baby let me your, let me be your last first kiss_

_I wanna be first yeah_

_I wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_

_And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah_

_Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss_

Je veux être le dernier. Bella laisses-moi être le dernier qui te donnera un premier baiser. Je veux être le premier à prendre cette place libre.

Seulement si tu le veux, je serai le dernier… si tu savais…

Bella laisses-moi te donner ton dernier premier baiser.

_Your last first kiss_

_Your last first kiss_

_Your last first kiss_

Ton dernier premier baiser, dernier, dernier premier baiser.

_Girl what would you do?_

_Would you wanna stay if I were to say_

_Your last first kiss_

Bella, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Voudrais-tu rester si je te donnais ton dernier premier baiser ?

_I wanna be last yeah_

_Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss_

_I wanna be first yeah_

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way it is_

_And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah_

_Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss_

_I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last_

_Your last first kiss_

_I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last_

_Your last first kiss_

Je veux être le dernier. Bella laisses-moi être le dernier à te donner ton premier baiser.

Je veux être le premier. Bella laisses-moi être le premier à prendre toute la place.

Si seulement tu savais à quel point je veux être le dernier.

Je veux être le dernier. Bella laisses-moi être le dernier à te donner ton premier baiser.

Ton dernier premier baiser, je veux être le dernier à te le donner…

Ton dernier premier baiser.


	3. That's what makes you beautiful (POV Ed)

_You're insecure, don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or  
Don't need make-up - to cover up  
Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… Tu fais tourner des têtes quand tu traverses les portes… T'as pas besoin de maquillage pour te cacher, t'as qu'à rester toi-même et tu seras parfaite.__

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but yo-ou  
_

Tout le monde ici peut le voir… Tout le monde sauf toi !

___Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperatley  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!_

Bella tu illumine mon monde comme personne d'autre. La manière dont tu joues dans tes cheveux me rend fou de toi. Mais quand tu souris au monde, ce n'est pas difficile à dire… Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle ! Si seulement tu pouvais voir ce que je vois, tu comprendrais pourquoi je t'aime désespérément. En ce moment je te regarde et je ne peux pas y croire… Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle !__

_So c-come on, you got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't know why, you're being shy  
And turn away when I look in to your e-e-eyes_

Alors viens, tu as tors. Pour te le prouver, je te le dis en chanson… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si timide… Et pourquoi tu évites mon regard quand mes yeux se tournent vers toi…__

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but yo-ou_

Tout le monde ici peut le voir… Tout le monde sauf toi !__

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperatley  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!_

Bella tu illumine mon monde comme personne d'autre. La manière dont tu joues dans tes cheveux me rend fou de toi. Mais quand tu souris au monde, ce n'est pas difficile à dire… Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle ! Si seulement tu pouvais voir ce que je vois, tu comprendrais pourquoi je t'aime désespérément. En ce moment je te regarde et je ne peux pas y croire… Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle !__

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!_

Bella tu illumines mon monde comme personne d'autre. La manière dont tu joues dans tes cheveux me rend fou de toi. Mais quand tu souris au monde, ce n'est pas difficile à dire… Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle !__

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperatley  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!_

Bella tu illumine mon monde comme personne d'autre. La manière dont tu joues dans tes cheveux me rend fou de toi. Mais quand tu souris au monde, ce n'est pas difficile à dire… Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle ! Si seulement tu pouvais voir ce que je vois, tu comprendrais pourquoi je t'aime désespérément. En ce moment je te regarde et je ne peux pas y croire… Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas à quel point tu es belle !_  
_

Dernier chapitre avec une chanson avant un moment… Dans quelques chapitres, ça reviendra, mais pas tout de suite.


End file.
